The present invention relates to certain improvements in a seven segment numeric display (such as the type used in pocket calculators) which allows it to operate as an alphanumeric display.
Existing conventional alphanumeric display units rely on a cathode ray tube (CRT) as the element which displays the letters or numerals. Thus the accompanying circuitry must provide the high voltage used to accelerate the electron beam within the CRT, and the display casing must be made to disperse the heat generated. Because technology is striving to make computers smaller, the abovementioned features of the CRT display become drawbacks, which are often quite difficult to overcome. The present invention has been designed chiefly to replace the standard CRT alphanumeric display in situations where the size and operation of the CRT display make it quite impractical.